


Not a Spider?

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers, Borrower Deceit, Deceit got the many arms still, G/T, Gen, human thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Thomas gave away a panicked scream.Mind blaring GIANT SPIDER,and before he had time to react slammed the bowl upside down over the creature.I have no idea what this is, where it came from, or what to do with it, just- YEET!





	Not a Spider?

It was early, way earlier than the time Thomas usually wakes up.

He slowly blinks his eyes open and realises he fell asleep on the couch, the TV is still on, playing some ads for cleaning products he things, or it’s stuff to make cooking easier, not that those things works to begin with.

Thomas groans as he pushes himself up into a sitting position. cracking his neck to try to ease the stiffness. He really needs to stop falling asleep on the couch, he got a bed for a reason. He yawned as he scratched the back of his neck and stretched, making his back and shoulders pop and crack, making him grimace. Yeah... he had to stop falling asleep on the couch.

He rose up taking the now empty glass bowl that had held popcorn with him towards the kitchen. He was still half awake and yawned again, rubbing at one eye. He turned on the lights and grimaced at the brightness only to stiffen when something small with many legs scrambled across the counter.

Thomas gave away a panicked scream.  
Mind blaring GIANT SPIDER,  
and before he had time to react slammed the bowl upside down over the creature.

Thomas panted and sank to the floor trying to get his breathing under control.

With a deep breath he slowly peeked over the counter to see if he managed to catch the spider. only to find himself eye to eye with a tiny creature that looked very much humanoid apart from the 6 arms. Thomas blinked and tilted his head.

“I am _not_ awake enough for this... _I’m seeing things_.” he groaned as he rubbed his face, standing up from the floor and leaning against the counter groaning into his hands before he sighed and dragged his hands down his face and looked at the refrigerator. “Okay, okay.” he said to himself before he turned to look at the upside down glass bowl, hoping it would be empty.

But alas.

It was not.

Thomas leaned closer the small creature scrambled back trying to get as far away from his as possible until it’s back was pressing up against the glass of the bowl.

“Okay... I’m not seeing things...” Thomas sighed before he frowned, what was he to do now?

Thomas jolted when the bowl suddenly was pushed. Thomas grabbed a hold of it, staring down at the creature, it was stronger than he thought. Thomas moved his arm to circle around the bowl before he lifted it. the creature yelped and landed face first onto the counter before it hurried to turn to face Thomas. 

“What... are you?” Thomas asked slowly blinking down at the still very human looking thing. It was wearing clothes that looked to be made from scrap material, and big stitches held the pieces of cloth together. as well as a big yellow button.

Thomas tiled his head as he moved his hand closer, still not sure if he was seeing things or not. The creature gave away a squeak when it saw his hand and curled up, all the arms warping around it.

“_Please don’t hurt me!_” 

“WHAT?!” Thomas yelped, flinching back and blinked as his eyes widened. It could talk. Thomas grimaced when he saw the creature curl up in pain at the loudness. “Sorry...” Thomas said in a quieter volume before he crouched down so he could see the creature better.

“It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you, you just surprised me that’s all... I guess I scared you, huh? I’m pretty big and scary for you?”

A pair of small eyes peeked out at him from between the arms, Thomas now noted they were different colours, as well as the creatures skin being splotched by darker birthmarks. The arms slowly lowered and it looked at him with distrust.

“Do you understand me?” He got a stiff nod from the creature. A smile grew on Thomas’s lips “What are you?”

“... I’m a borrower...” Thomas blinked at that, before he nodded slowly.

“Do you have a name? I’m Thomas.”

The creature were silent before it slowly got to it’s feet.

“Dee...” It said slowly glancing behind it to Thomas arm that was curled around the counter to keep the creature- borrower- Dee from escaping. Thomas blinked and seemed to realise and jerked his arm back, making Dee flinch at the sudden movement.

“So, Dee... any specific reason you’re in my kitchen?” Thomas asked. A small growl came from Dee’s stomach making both of them blink, the other looked uncomfortable and flustered. While Thomas looked more confused than anything. It was first now he saw how a grape lied on the counter beside the fruit bowl.

Ah the little one had looked for food. Thomas picked up the grape, not missing how Dee reached for it with a slight panic, it probably wasn’t an easy feat to get the grapes free from the stem.

Thomas put it back on the counter and pushed it so it rolled over to Dee who fumbled to grab it. Thomas took another grape and did the same before he smiled only to break out in another yawn.

“There you go.” he yawned “I’m... I’m gonna go back to bed.” The borrower stared at him and Thomas smiled tiredly before he took the bowl and put in the sink and then left the kitchen, turning off the lights and the TV when he passed it, before he walked upstairs.

Dee looked down at the two grapes before he scurried off towards his hideaway in the wall.

When Thomas woke up again, less tired and stiff he found the kitchen empty. But he now and again caught sight of the small borrower in the corner of his eye.


End file.
